Implantable medical devices can be formed from a number of materials such as metals, including titanium, stainless steel and alloys thereof, and polymeric materials, including polyolefins, polyesters, silicones, polyethers, urethanes and nylons. Selection of such materials for use in implantable medical devices includes consideration of numerous factors including material properties, application of the medical device, and duration of residence in the human body.
In some applications, it can be desirable to modify a surface of the implantable medical device. For example, it may be desirable to modify the surface of the implantable medical device to impart lubricity, antimicrobial action, anti-fouling properties, biocompatibility and/or the release of bioagents such as anticoagulants or growth factors for regulating cell behavior.
In some applications, it may also be desirable that the process of modifying the surface be simple, and preferably a single step or one-step process. It may also be desirable that the surface modification be durable and capable of withstanding mechanical wear caused for example by the medical implantable device rubbing or dragging on surrounding or nearby components and/or environment.